


Truth or Dare with Knb

by Tangomness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lots of pairings, Multi, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangomness/pseuds/Tangomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare with Knb...... Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pls send truth or dares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time using ao3 but I also have this story on watt pad so you can check it out but I'm also gonna be updating here so it's fine... And without further stalling I present to you my story!

Me : Hey, reader chan! I'm a Ame... And this is my time trying to figure out how to post stuff and all that. You get the point so critics is welcome! *opens arms wide*

Altie : Hmm? Is that so? Then your writing is- 

Me : Except from Altie. She's a meanie right, Ki chan?

Kise : Yep! She's scary~ssu!

Aomine & Kagami : Urusai! You're so annoying! *stops then glares at each other*

Me : *laughs awkwardly*

Kuroko : Yamatte, Aomine kun, Kagami kun

Everyone except Akashi : GAHH!!!

Akashi : There you are, Kuroko

Murasakibara : Ohayo, Kuro chin~

Kuroko : Domo, Akashi kun, Murasakibara kun

Kagami : *grabs front of Kuroko's shirt* Teme-!

Kuroko : *jabs Kagami's side*

Kagami : *doubles over in pain* Oof!

Me : Guys this is getting way too long! Anyway, Mi chan say the disclaimer

Midorima : Don't call me that! Bakao is already bad enough!

Me : Just say it, Mr Tsundere

Midorima : Hmph! Just so you know I'm not doing this for you or anything, disclaimer : Ame doesn't own anything except Altie. All of it goes to their respective owners

Me : Thank you. Anyway comment down below truths or dares!

Altie : Please don't mind the annoyingly cheerful author, reader san

GoM + Kagami : Please comment down below lots of dares for us~! (In real life : I HOPE IT'S NOT ME)


	2. THE FIRST DARE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my first dare! YAY!! Super happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey reader San! I hope you like this chapter and my own attempt at humor!

Me : Hey reader San! We're back with our first dare!

Altie : Pfft... What a lame way to start a chappie

Me : Whatever. Disclaimer : I don't own anything except Altie-

Altie : Sadly

Me : -and everything else goes to their respective owners

Altie : Oi! Don't be rude and greet the readers you Generation of Bakas!

Kagami : Ha! You didn't call me a Baka! *sticks tongue out*

Aomine : That's cuz your name is already part of the word! BAKAgami!

Kagami : Teme-

Akashi : Enough. Can't you see you're making the readers and Ame uncomfortable *turns to readers and me* I'm very sorry for the disturbance, please ignore these to Bakas *prince smile*

Everyone except me : *sweat drops*

Me : It's ok Aka chan! Anyway Mi chan say the dare!

Midorima : What why me?! I said the disclaimer the last time!

Me : Cuz I'm the author

Akashi : I would have to agree with Ame on that one, Midorima

Murasakibara : Ehh, if Aka chin is with Ame chin than so am I~

Kuroko : I agree with Akashi kun

Everyone except Akashi : GAHH! Kuroko don't do that

Kuroko : I can't help it

Me : Guys!! I'm sure everyone wants to here what the dare is so hurry up!

Midorima : Fine! This dare is from MyLifeIsFullOfSurprises76 and- *stops himself then shuffles over to Kuroko and whispers the dare to him*

Kuroko : I see. Murasakibara kun I dare you to sing it's a small world

Everyone : .... Pfft

Aomine : *burst out laughing* That's a great song choice! Fits him perfectly well!

~Everyone else burst out laughing as well and Murasakibara just takes his lollipop out of his mouth~

Murasakibara : Urusai~ It just makes me want to crush you when you laugh~

Everyone except Kuroko, Akashi & Altie : *gulps and takes a step back*

Akashi : It can't be helped. A dare is a dare

Murasakibara : .... If Aka chin says I should do it then I'll do it~

Me : *searches the song and starts playing it*

Murasakibara : It's a small world after all~

It's a small world after all~ 

It's a small world after all~

It's a small, small world~

Everyone else : .....

Me : Eto.... Saki chan?

Murasakibara : Hmm?

Me : Umm...

Altie : You're not suppose to drag out the ending. Your rhythm was completely off

Everyone else : *nods head*

Murasakibara : Ehh~ I don't care~

Everyone else : ........

Me : But-

Murasakibara : Urusai~ I feel like crushing someone~ 

Me : *whimpers and hides behind Akashi and Kuroko*

Altie : *groans* Stop being a baby!

Me : I can't help it!

Altie : Whatever. Ok reader San that was the dare. Just ignore the scaredy cat author...... Oh, and she also apologized for the bad chappie but couldn't think of Murasakibara San actually getting bad so she did that

Me : Anyway, leave dares in the comments below and I'll try and make a better chappie then this! >.<

GoM + Kagami : Pls leave dares for us in the comments below~! (In real life : NO, NOT THE DARES! AMYTHING BUT THE DARES!)

 


End file.
